sailor star aries in harms way
by sailor stararies
Summary: sailor star aries has just gotten through with a battle when she meets up with her enemy who makes an offer sha can't refuse, but theres the catch -she must turn over the sailor scouts!Will she do it?


Sailor Aries in harms way

This all began when I was battling with the scouts . I was back to

back with my partner , emerald knight when a Yuma went straight

through my body. I screamed in pain as I fell to the ground. I

staggered up, before falling once more. I opened my eyes and was

floating and my scout uniform was glowing with fire. I felt myself

descend in a new uniform before passing out.

I was floating in space, when I came upon Hotsimono, my enemy,

who was currently holding my family and my fellow zodiac scouts

hostage.

"Hotsimono, WHAT DO YOU WANT?'' I snapped

defensively. My staff glowing red.

"Simple , I want you and your crystal.''

"What makes you think that I'll hand over my crystal so easily?''

"Because I have something you want: Your family and your scouts.'' My eyes grew wide with shock , but they quickly changed back.

"You must think I'd have to be crazy to take an offer like that.''

"You have no other choice, in three days you'll be one of my minions, unless you surrender the sailor scouts to me.''

"And if I don't '' I asked.

She placed her hand in front of my chest. I felt a sharp slow pain, I could feel my star seed being pulled out. I was standing over a pool of water, I saw my reflection. It was me ,

but with black streaks in my flowing red hair. My eyes blood red and my scout uniform black and red. She stared at me smiling sinisterly before the pain stopped.

"You have two days, turn the scouts in to me or you'll never see you're family or scouts again. You also can't tell them or you'll be turned into a minion .''

I woke up. My body covered in sweat. I was in a pickle. I had to make a decision .I had to talk to Ami she's the only one I could trust. I snuck out of Dariens apartment after leaving him a note. I ran , my mind pulsing, with the nightmare, and what I was going to do. I finally got to Ami's. She was little surprised to see me , but she was happy.

"You okay, you seem nervous?'' I nodded . She asked me to

come in.

'Ami, can I ask you something?''

"Sure. '' she said as she handed me some tea she had made previously.

"If you had a chance to see someone you really loved , but itwas at a price, would you do it?'' "Depends, on the circumstances.''

'Oh, I guess because I'm really missing my family.''

"Don't worry, they'll come back.'' I nodded taking a sip of tea.

Ami smiled before refilling the cup.

"Ami, I need to tell you something. I'm being black-''At that minute

I felt a sharp pain like the one in my dreams. I fell to the floor screaming before, passing out.

Hotsimoni, was sitting there on a chair made of bones.

"You're very sneaky, but don't try that again, otherwise you'll be dark aries.'' I gritted my teeth as I felt my body shake with pain.

"You can't tell anyone, remember?'' She snapped.

"Bring them to the old abandoned mall tonight and you'll see your family.'' I nodded before seeing my mother smiling at me. I ran to her, and into a pool of water. Waking up to Darien holding me.

"Good, imouto (Little sister). You're awake, Ami summoned us, why didn't you tell us what's been going on?''

"About what?'' I said pretending to be innocent.

"About the black mail.''

'I said blackmail, I meant , actually I forgot '' I lied. Ami stared at me knowing I was lying.

"What's wrong?''

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise.''

"A bad one from what you told me.'' I wanted to tell them , but I

didn't think about anything , but my family and my scouts, and my sister.

She smiled at me before saying "If there's anything you

need advice on don't be afraid to tell me or the scouts ok.'' I

nodded.

There was so much I wanted to tell them, so knight sat beside me, his sword in hand, and

asked if I was alright.

I nodded before saying, " I'm fine, Kent, you worry to much about me.''

"I am you're future soul mate, so I kind of have to.' I smiled before kissing him

and standing up.

I walked off knowing tonight would be the last night I'd never see the scouts.


End file.
